


Those ocean blue eyes

by Zborro



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zborro/pseuds/Zborro
Summary: “So Dabi, care to tell me what’s going on?” The silence overtook the room before I started laughing. “Because for what I see right now, you kidnapped me and the freak over there tried to kill me, which is not anything new but I had a really bad day” The kid said sounding bored.“We wanted you to join the league”
Relationships: Dabi/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	Those ocean blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning that english is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it!

I woke up screaming in a dark alley, cold air brushed my cheeks as memories come rushing through my head. Where was I? I couldn’t remember how I got here. The last thing I could picture in my mind was some kind of a waterfall. I remember running through the woods exhausted and determinate. The only thing I knew was that I couldn’t stop, someone… not something was chasing me. Some kind of a monster I presume. It wouldn’t be the first time, my smell attract a lot of those. 

Covered in dust, sweat and blood not being able to fight I knew I couldn’t run much longer. I needed to find a place to hide, somewhere safe where I could treat my wounds and rest. I need to be ready if my friends needed me, even after her death I couldn’t just leave them. Now it is not a time to mourn thought , the war is nowhere near the end. She wouldn’t want me to give up now, she would want me to fight and live a good life. But how could I do this without her?

As I started to slow down from exhaustion I finally saw a place to hide. It was a cave near the waterfall. Perfect. I stood there for a few seconds listening to the noises around me, I couldn’t hear the monster that was chasing me… good. Feeling of adrenalin started to left my body, I felt more tired with every minute that passed. When I reached the waterfall I began to clean my wounds. As always after a contact with water they began to close themselves. As I took care of them and cleaned myself off of the blood and sweat the black dots started to dance in front of my eyes.

Sleep overtook me faster than I thought. It wasn’t pleasant It couldn’t be not after that place. Not after I lost her because I was too much of a coward to stand my ground and fight. Memories of endless torture and pain changed dreamless sleep into the worst nightmare I have ever had. Suddenly I felt calm. At first I didn’t understand what was going on and all I could see was a black void then I saw a pair of ocean blue eyes full of sadness and a want for revenge. They were so similar to mine it scared me. Not often you can see the same anger mirroring yours in the other person eyes. This person lost everything they care about just like me. They seen the world for what it is, not only the beautiful and peaceful surface. They were the same yet so different from mine.

When I started to slip back into consciousness I heard a voice near me.

“Hey, hey! Are you ok?” Asked a feminine voice.

I wanted to answer her question but no words come out of my mouth. I started looking around me trying to figure out where I am. I didn’t recognize anything. All I could see were brick walls of an alley, a dumpster full of trash on my left and three piles of dust on my right side. Not the best view to woke up to if I’m being honest. The piles of dust got my full attention, they reminded me of something I stared at them until it clicked in my mind, golden dust! But why was it gray now? Without thinking I looked at the woman and got on my feet jumping away from her.

“What’s going on boy? What happened?” A woman asked with worry in her voice.

“Stay away from me!” I yelled. The words finally being able to come out of my mouth. The woman looked at me confused but she didn’t want to give up. The lady sighed and tried to come closer to me.

As fast as I could I started to search through my pockets. Where is it? I couldn’t lost it, not now! After some time I found something in the pocket of my jeans. I took my trustworthy sword out to the daylight and waited for the woman’s reaction.

“Why did you took out a pen? You know what…whatever, don’t answer that! Just calm down, I called for help. They should be here any second now!”

Soon enough the help arrived, an ambulance and the police car could be seen at the entrance of the alley. The paramedics came right to me as the police officer and detective started questioning the lady. I didn’t have any major wounds thanks to my healing earlier in the woods, but the paramedics still took their time checking me for any injuries. After they were done they said I have the minor concussion which is not something I didn’t dealt with before so it wasn’t as bad as it could be. 

“Hey young men. My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, do you mind answering a few questions?”The detective asked, quickly looked back at the piles of dust and started to walk in my direction. I looked in his direction and put on my face the best innocent smile I could afford in this situation. Why the police must be involved? They never did anything to help me, not really their fault no but the distrust was still there.

“Yeah, sure thing detective” I said, a little bit of awkwardness slipping into my voice. As he walked in my direction I had a chance to take a better look at him. He was a tall man with short, black hair and black eyes . He wore a tan overcoat with a matching hat and white gloves. Underneath the coat you could see a black suit and a white shirt. At his neck you could see a green tie with matching slacks and dress shoes. “However I have a question for you first. Where are we?”

“What do you mean where are we?” A confused look crossed his face.

“I said what I said detective, what don’t you understand?” I said while looking him dead in the eyes.

“Okay” He raised his hands in the mock surrender. “Don’t need to be rude kid, we are in Japan. Now can we get to the police station so I can question you?”  
________________________________________________________________________

The kid had a spark I’ll give him that, I wonder how strong his quirk must be, you could feel the powerful aura surrounding him. You don’t often sense an aura that powerful, the only time I sense something as strong was when I was standing next to All Might in his hero form and he was, not so long ago the No. 1 hero in Japan! 

The lady unfortunately didn’t say much, only that she found him unconscious in that alley, but that doesn’t explain why there were three cremated bodies next him. Hopefully it doesn’t have anything to do with the kid, we kept finding piles of dust all around Japan so it’s nothing new but until now we didn’t find anyone who was still alive when we got there. 

Since we were driving I got a chance to get a better look at the boy in the back of the police car through the mirror. He was tall with jet black hair and eyes in the color of the deepest blue that I have ever seen. I’m sure that if you would look at them for too long you could easily get lost. They reminded me of the sea troubled by the storm, they were full of sadness, anger and a want for revenge. You could also see a lot of scars on his face as well as his neck and most of his exposed skin. Which was really weird for the person his age especially when most of them looked like they were there for at least a few years. He wore a torn orange T-shirt with words 'Camp Half-Blood' written on it and some kind of a flying horse…a Pegasus? You could also see a stains of blood on his shirt. He had black ripped jeans and dirty blue sport shoes that looked like he was just running through the forest which is weird as the lady found him unconscious in the alley and there aren’t any woods nearby this area. 

“Hey kid how did you get your shoes dirty?” I asked out of curiosity. The kid straightened up almost immediately and looked at me with a distrust in his eyes. He bit his lip and lost himself in thought like he was trying to find a good answer.

The boy was saved from answering when we arrived at the police station. He jumped out of the car like it was on fire and smiled at me yet the smile didn’t reach his eyes. If I wouldn’t be a detective I wouldn’t have notice anything wrong with that smile… how could a kid be that good at hiding his emotions and problems? 

I got out of the car and showed the kid to follow me to the station. As we walked I kept looking at him with worry. We passed the officers peeking at us with interest as we headed to the interrogation room. I quickly took his fingerprints and a little bit of his DNA to check if he is in our database and left him in there.  
_________________________________________________________________

As detective Tsukauchi walked out of the room I started to look around searching for the easy way to escape if something were to go wrong. The room looked like it was pulled straight out of the movie, a table with two chairs facing each other and a place for cuffs to be locked could be seen in the room. There wasn’t any windows but at the wall on my left side was a venetian mirror. The floor was pitch black and the walls were in a light shade of grey. I could sense someone looking at me through the one way mirror. I stared at the place he was standing in and after a few seconds I waved at him smiling. 

When my ADHD started acting up I tried not to bounce my leg and focus at the inconvenient situation I was in right now. I needed to get out of here quickly so that I could start searching for clues of how I got to Japan while being unconscious. I doubt it was one of the Greek or Roman gods because Japan is not really their territory. The only other thing I could suspect of doing something like that was Gaia. She would do that to get me out of her way. I didn’t like the idea of being stuck here while my friends were on the quest to stop the primordial goddess of earth. They would probably think I died there just like her.

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts I saw the detective standing right in front of me with the cup of water.

“Your back kid?”He stared at me for confirmation as I shook my head and snapped back into reality he sighed in relief. “Good. You drifted away for awhile there.”

“Sorry, ADHD.”

“Don’t worry kid, let’s just start okay?” I nodded. He took a sit at a chair in front of me and put the cup of water he was holding at the table. I looked at him for confirmation and took a sip as he smiled at me.

“Great. As you already know my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi and I’m a detective, my quirk is called Lie detector I can tell when the other person lies.” A quirk? I didn’t really know what that is but if it allows him to be a human True/False then it can’t be good. I gulped and started bouncing my leg. This maybe harder than I thought it would be.”What’s your name?” 

“Umino Musuko” An obvious lie but I doubt that this guy would still be nice if he knew my criminal record. He just raised his eyebrow and stared at me as I kept moving my leg.

“Wanna say that again, kid?”

“Nah, not really” I glanced at the mirror and winked at the police officer behind it smiling softly. Maybe getting on his bad side at the beginning of the interrogation wasn’t my smartest idea but I was not her. I am reckless and I act upon my emotions, I don’t do smart plans. Usually I don’t even have one.

“Well… will see what’s our database gonna say then if you don’t wanna cooperate, boy” He looked at me challenge showing in his eyes, daring me to try and lie again. If I was a normal teenager I would be scared, good thing I’m not then.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I didn’t like an unimpressed look the kid send my way, like he’d seen scarier things already. It was weird. This boy looks like a 17 year old, how much could he’d seen…looking at he’s scares however I can’t say I am surprised. 

I sighed and smiled softly at him in an attempt to gain his trust, unfortunately Musuko-san only hold his gaze and shifted awkwardly. “What’s your quirk then Musuko-san?” The kid looked at me if I was speaking in some foreign language, yet another odd thing about him. How could he not know what that is, especially if he has a quirk as strong as himself? “…What’s your superpower?”

“So that’s what it is…” He whispered quietly and suddenly straighten up as if he just reminded himself where he was. The kid didn’t answer for a long time, when I was about to ask him again the boy spoke up.“My quirk’s called Poseidon…it allows me to use or manipulate anything this certain deity was the god or patron of. Like for example I can manipulate water, create a hurricane or the earthquake and talk to horses as well as fishes.”

True. 

This excludes him from the main group of suspects then. To cremate someone’s body like that you would need a strong fire quirk or some kind of a flamethrower which was not found at any of the crime scenes. However he could still be an accomplice.

“With a powerful quirk like that you could be a great hero, you know that kid?” The look in his eyes immediately changed, it took a lot out of me to see it though. Again how can a kid be that good at hiding his emotions. 

“I’m no hero sir” I had a hard time defining if it was a truth or a lie. Even if the kid was lying he still believed in what he was saying. Seeing as his eyes started watering I quickly change a subject and asked another question. 

“How did you land in that alley?” Musuko-san sigh and looked grateful at a sudden change of topic.

“I would gladly tell you how I did that detective, but I don’t know” He took a pen out of his pocket and started playing with it, trying to keep his emotions in check.

True. 

That complicated things, if the kid does not remember how he got there it is very much unlikely that he had anything to do with those murders, then again he could have had his memory wiped out by his accomplice. We definitely need to keep our eyes on the boy, but we don’t have enough proofs to keep him in custody. We also can’t really confirm if he’s memories are gone because of a quirk or as a side effect of a concussion.

“I think we’re done here then, finish your water and your free to go.” He relaxed in his chair, hiding a pen again in the pocket of his jeans and started drinking the water I gave him earlier.

As he finished I walked out of the room taking a quick glance at the kid noticing him already getting up from the chair and being ready to leave the room in any second now. Looking back I focused and headed to the lab to check if there are the results of the DNA and fingerprints tests that I asked for before the questioning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I left the police station as fast as I could, passing by police officers that kept peeking at me with interest. Most of them looked away as soon as they catch my gaze, some of them though kept studying me like they were trying to learn my deepest, darkest secrets.

I needed to find out where exactly Gaia had send me and how can I go back. I could have just asked somebody at a police station but I was worried that it would rise questions I really didn’t want to answer right now. I shook my head and kept walking down the streets passing random civilians and heroes fighting villains, which was apparently nothing weird looking at people reactions. Suddenly I run into someone. 

As soon as I restored my balance which thanks to my training at camp was fast enough to allow me to stole a quick glance at a person I run into. It was a tall, slender skinned-paled men with long, black messy hair that partially hang in front of his face. He had black eyes with huge dark circles under them, you could also see a scar right under his right eye. He also had something like a big, gray scarf around his neck. He wore a black jumpsuit with a utility belt around his hips and he tuck the end of his jumpsuit in his black combat boots.

“I’m so sorry sir, I wasn’t paying attention were I was going” I started apologizing as soon as I realized what happened, the men just looked at me with boredom in his eyes and began to walk away.

“Wait sir!” When the men heard my voice he stopped walking and waited for me to catch up to him.

“Be fast kid I have a meeting I need to attend to.” He said sleepily but I could see a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

“Right…I know it is a weird question to ask but…what year is it and where exactly are we?” I looked at him shifting awkwardly. The curiosity disappeared from his eyes immediately replaced with worry.

“Musutafu, year 2212?” He said looking dumbfounded and lost. I couldn’t really blame him not every day your meeting someone who doesn’t know the place and year his in. It might seem a little bit weird and out of place. “You sure you’re okay there kid?”

“Yeah don’t worry about it. Thanks for the help!” I answered and started to walk away from him before he could see a shock and guilt written on my face. The men just shook his head and resume walking in the direction he originally headed.

I couldn’t believe it. I was sent 200 years in the future! The questions started forming in my head almost immediately. How did the war ended? What happened to my friends? How many of them died because I wasn’t there to save them? Why does everyone suddenly have a quirk ? I couldn’t answer any of those questions. I started panicking. My breath and heartbeat far from normal I could barely hear the voices around me asking if I needed any help. I ignored them and kept walking trying to calm myself down.

When I finally happened to steady my breathing I soon realized that I walked straight to the worse part of town. The streets were mostly empty seeing that it was getting late and most people stayed or headed to their houses, knowing that streets aren’t safe at this time of the day. I didn’t have anywhere to go so I couldn’t hide in the safety of my home. I also didn’t have enough time to get back to the better part of the city. As I realized that I don’t have any other options I decided to look for some kind of an abandoned building to wait peacefully for the sun to come up again.

I walked around without any results in my searching for a while nearly losing any hope I had for finding one. When I passed by more fishy alleys I suddenly saw a flash of blue light coming out of one of them. I quickly run there to check what’s going on. I might not be a hero anymore but I can’t just leave somebody if they need help. 

I run to the alley only to see the same piles of dust I saw when I woke up this…afternoon? Honestly I’m not sure when I woke up. In front of them stood a men with a blue flame dancing above his hand. I must have not be as quiet as I thought I was because the men perked up and looked in my direction wide grin plastered on his face.

“Who do we have there, one of the wannabe heroes trying to help some poor soul?” The men asked his voice full of amusement. 

The first thing I noticed in the men’s appearance were burn marks on half of his face, ears and under his eyes, they also appeared on his neck and upper part of his torso as well as his hands and legs, they were connected to his normal skin with staples. He had three piercings in his nose and four others in both of his ears. He’s hair were spiky, pitch black and he had ocean blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of the ones that I saw in my dream which really set me off. He wore a loose white v-neck and black jacket stitched together with coattails and rolled up sleeves, black pants with loose belt and combat boots.

“Who are you supposed to be?” His smile seemed even wider than before. ”And don’t you dare say something like 'I’m your worst nightmare' or 'I’m the one that’s gonna be your end' I already heard too many of those” I said mockingly and the men laughed dryly.

“Tough crowd I see, but seriously do you think I’m that cliché?” He smirked. “Name’s Dabi” The blue fire dancing above his hand grew even stronger and as a result of that I could feel the heat coming from it.

Without a second thought Dabi shoot his fire at me to which I immediately reacted by jumping to my left to avoid the attack. When I had a little bit of time I reached to my pocket to grab my pen, as I took it out I quickly uncapped it revealing my bronze sword.

“You’re an old school kind of guy I see” He said as he lunched at me with yet another ball of blue fire. I ducked just like last time waiting for an opening so I could hit him with my weapon. I didn’t want to use my powers just yet, first I wanted to be able to see how he fights.

As he kept shooting at me using his quirk I started to get closer to him, avoiding his attacks at the same time. When I was finally right in front of him I tried to sweep him off his feet to end this fight quickly ,but he jumped away which made me lose my balance. The fastest I could I restored my balance and looked back at him only to block one of his blows with my sword. I couldn’t help but look right into his eyes when I tried to stood my ground against him. They were full of anger but not quite directed at me. It reached much deeper than that, that kind of hatred didn’t appear in a moment, it went straight from the bottom of his heart. The hatred older than any other, the one that consumed your whole being in a matter of seconds.

I pushed my blade aside and rolled to his right side to deliver a blow with the hilt of my sword in the center of his ribcage. You could see that he mostly relied on his quirk, he probably wasn’t well trained in hand to hand combat which worked to my advantage.

I kept myself close to him to reduce a chance of him using his flames. His smile gone from his face replaced with focus and determination, from what I have seen he wasn’t used to long fights, most of his opponents probably didn’t usually stand their ground for this long. For a while I kept blocking his attacks with my weapon.

“Getting tired I see” It was my time to smirk, cockiness showing all around my face. When I was distracted he grabbed some dust from the pile close to him and throw it in my eyes which resulted in me backing down to try to get the dust out of my eyes. If I wanted to do that though I needed to use my quirk, I didn’t want to do that this early in a combat but without it I couldn’t really fight anymore. Not seeing any other option I used my powers and saw that Dabi stepped back enough to be able to use his fire again.

“And here I was, starting to think you were quirkless” The wide grin found his way back on the villain’s face.

With one of my powers being already exposed I could easily start using it against his flames, which once again gave me an advantage. I summoned water and created a wall out of it right in front of me to block Dabi’s attacks. I needed to figure out how to end this fight quickly. I’m getting tired and if I keep using my quirk it’s only going to get worse. I looked to my left side and saw a fire escape, I could try and attack him from above and hope that this is not something his expecting. I got closer to a fire escape expending my water barrier so I could easily hide behind it. I kept my eyes on a villain in case he would have noticed what I was trying to do. 

As soon as I got close enough to a fire escape I started to climb up trying to be as quiet as possible so Dabi wouldn’t see me. When I was on top of the building I jumped down and try to take him by surprise making him withdraw to avoid the blow coming from above. Unfortunately it left my right side open for attacks. The men noticed it quick enough to put it into a good use. His blow came unexpected which resulted in him leaving a burn in my side also burning through my already ruined camp t-shirt. I hissed and got on my knees from the amount of pain the burn caused.

“Not so tough after all, huh?” The villain laughed dryly and looked down at me. As he was about to deliver a finishing blow he suddenly stopped as he heard police sirens coming from nearby. We both looked in a direction of the upcoming police cars. Someone must have called law enforcements when he saw a fight happening close in their neighborhood. 

The villain stepped down taking a phone out of his pocket and sending a text to someone. As soon as he did that a dark, purple wrap gate started to appear behind him. He begin to walk towards the portal but stopped right in front of it taking the one last look at me and said something I could barely hear.

“You better get out of here if you don’t want to be charged because of illegal quirk usage, pretty boy” He smirked and left through the wrap gate which closed right after he left.

I ignored the pain coming from my side standing up and once again started to climb on top of a building through the fire escape. When I reached the roof I saw a police car parking at the entrance of the alley, I laid down and heard as the police officers stepped out of the car and headed to where the fight was happening not so long ago.  
“Were too late, their gone.” One of the officers said through the radio. I Shifted to get a better view on the alley below me. “Okay, were gonna send to you a team to secure all the evidence” The cop on the other side of the radio answered and the silence followed.

I decided that it’s a good moment to get out of the crime scene and so I started to jump through the roofs to get some place safe to treat my wound.

______________________________________________________________________

When I stepped out of the portal on the other side I was met with Shigaraki’s wicked glare and a disappointed look from Kurogiri. The rest of the group nowhere to be seen. Handsy scratched his neck and was about to jump at me trying to decay me with his quirk but was stopped by the older men. I smirked and laughed dryly to which the pale men-child shot me a deadly glare from behind the hand placed on his face.

“So how did the recruitment go, Dabi?” Kurogiri asked politely while Shigaraki growled.

“Same as always, although I might have a good recruit in my mind” I grinned at their shocked expressions. Well maybe the kid’s not gonna agree on the spot, but he’s one of the few people who could stand their ground against me and didn’t die within my first attack. The kid had a spark I will give him that. “We might just need to work on him for a little while.” 

“And what exactly does that mean?”This time it was the freak who asked.

“You know crush his hero dreams or any other at this point, the usual” I laughed.

“That we can do” Shigaraki smiled maniacally.

__________________________________________________________________

I was walking through the halls of U.A the DNA test results from Musuko-san showed something very strange. The last information’s on the boy were from 200 years back, which might not be as unheard of if it wasn’t for the fact that it was awhile before the first quirks started manifesting. This information really set me on edge, I didn’t know what to think about this situation especially when his files were so unclear. I was hoping that maybe Nedzu’s gonna be able to help me with this case and that’s why I was heading straight to his office in the hero academy after reading through the files multiple times trying to understand it at least a little bit more.

When I was close to the doors I heard a click as they opened revealing stoic, bit bored expression on Aizawa’s face. As he saw me you could see a spark of curiosity that appeared in his eyes. I showed him the file in response and he nodded going back in the direction he originally headed.

Before I had a chance to knock on Nedzu’s doors he already spoke.

“Come on in detective.” 

As I walked in I could see the rat sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table, two cups of hot tea at both ends of is as well as a teapot.

“I see you brought the file, excellent.” He smiled at me with interest in his eyes as he looked at the file in my hands. I handed him the documents and sat in the chair at the other side of the coffee table taking a teacup in my hands and waiting for it to cool down so I could drink it. 

I waited for Nedzu to finish reading the file in order to discuss it and hear his ideas about the boy I interrogated earlier that day. There wasn’t much in the first place most charges were withdraw or considered incorrect. I barely heard when he murmured something quietly to himself.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked.

“Well the file is about 200 years old right? So the boy should have been dead by now unless he had some type of age-stopping quirk or was somehow transferred two centuries in the future which is very much unlikely, yet we can’t really exclude that option can we detective?” The principal explained.

“No we can’t.”

“Exactly, now could you describe this boy to me detective” He asked and I began to tell him more about the kid that I met not so long ago.

________________________________________________________________________________

I spend the night in an abandoned building treating my wound using the water molecules from the air. I couldn’t get rid of the burn as fast as I wanted to, it was extensive and I was too exhausted after the fight with the villain. I needed sleep if I wanted to heal it fully. As I shuffled trying to find a good position on the cold floor I couldn’t stop thinking about what I found out today. Not every day you get to travel 200 years in the future without your consent. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around that, it was weird and the worst part is that I didn’t know how to get back and help my friends. I couldn’t just leave them, I don’t know what would I do to myself if something bad happened to them because I wasn’t there.

Like it wasn’t enough my mind was still haunted by those ocean blue eyes, were they really Dabi’s? They seemed the same but why would I dream about them when I didn’t even know who he was until our fight. It just didn’t make any sense. The fates were probably laughing at my miserable, excuse of an existence right now.

I didn’t have any control over my dreams so I couldn’t stop the memories of that place from picturing in my mind. It felt so real, the pain of every blow of the whip coming my way, it felt like I deserve it even more now after I failed her. The image of blond locks and grey eyes flashed in front of my view as I screamed once more from the hit and following pain I could feel the tear running down my face. I couldn’t end it, I didn’t want to because deep down I knew I needed to feel something different from sadness and guilt coming from every thought and memory. I was broken I didn’t want it any other way. I failed them, every single one of them. I didn’t deserved anything else than pain. When I thought I couldn’t bare it anymore the image of the familiar ocean blue eyes came with something that felt like a promise of a better days that have yet to come. 

I woke up covered in sweat immediately standing up as I kept touching my face to be sure that I wasn’t dreaming anymore. I needed to calm myself down so I started to heal my wound to focus on something different then the dream coming back to haunt me. As I finished treating the burn I tried to get rid off of the feeling crippling inside me, not only I felt like a burden but I also felt watched like someone was observing me from a distance. Monsters didn’t attack me for the whole day even when I used my powers it didn’t draw their attention which was really strange. Are there even monsters anymore? If there were it was very much unlikely that they would stay away for that long. So it must be a person then, if it was one of the gods they would probably already find a way to talk to me.

When I left the building I bumped into a girl my age with dirty ash-blonde hair styled into two messy buns, she was probably heading to school looking at the fact that she wore what seemed to be a school uniform. As I looked at her, she just smiled widely at me exposing her cat-looking teeth. What brought my attention as well as her teeth were yellow also cat-looking eyes. Before I had a chance to apologize she already skipped passed me jumping happily as she disappeared at the end of the street.

I walked down the street trying to shake the strange feeling that was left after I bumped into that girl, something was weird about her I could feel it. I was tensed the whole way back to the better part of the city. I needed a place to stay and some new clothes as well as something to eat. I couldn’t keep wearing my ruined, bloody t-shirt it only looked worse after the fight. But to buy those and rent a place I needed money which means that I should probably look for a job. I didn’t know how long will it take me to go back home, I didn’t even know if I could do that. First I should buy something better to wear if I want to somehow find a job, as for the place to stay I could maybe register in some kind of a shelter for homeless people.

I searched through the pockets of my jeans for some money, but couldn’t find anything. Gods…this day just keeps getting better. Okay so no money. I should focus on finding a shelter then, since I didn’t really know where to look I decided that maybe asking some people walking by the street is not such a bad idea. Most of them looked at me with horror seeing my scars and the blood on my shirt but a few of them showed me the way to what I was looking for. After a while I was finally able to find the shelter. As I walked inside I smiled at the lady working there and started heading towards her. When the woman spotted me she looked sad I had a really bad feeling about that. I was in front of her in a matter of minute. Her sad glance never left me as I got closer. 

“Hi, I was wondering if there is a free spot for me to fit into?” I asked hopefully. The woman sighed and looked at me apologetically.

“I’m sorry but were full right now, the last person sign up maybe 30 minutes before you” She really looked like she meant it which made me feel a little bit better but that didn’t change the fact that I needed to keep looking for a place to stay. “ Maybe there gonna be a free spot soon, but were out for now, I’m really sorry sir.”

And that’s how I ended up going from shelter to shelter without any good news for the whole day. Everywhere I went there wasn’t any spots left, one time I thought I saw a glimpse of the same smile the girl from earlier offered me when I bumped into her, it wasn’t her thought so I quickly dismissed it and continue with my search. I end up searching for a place to stay without any luck until evening. I’m pretty sure I went to every shelter I could so I finally decided that I set up for the abandoned building again.

This went for the few weeks when I gave up on the idea of finding a place in a shelter I tried to apply for a job, apparently no one wanted a school drop out with a shady (more like without one) past, covered in scars to work for them. A few times I thought I saw the same smile from the blonde, but it was never her. One time it was some old men when the other a nine or so year old girl.

I tried to do things legally but it was like the world was against me, like the fates themselves wanted me to start stealing to survive another day. I didn’t want to do it I couldn’t bare the feeling of guilt. Maybe the people I steal from needed it more than me? I didn’t want to think about it, I just wanted to survive as much as they did.  
I stopped caring about that after a month or two knowing that it’s only gonna make me feel even worse about myself. Gods…she would be so disappointed if she saw me now, but the one thing I was sure was that she would want me to live. She wouldn’t want to see me too early in the Elysium and I didn’t want that either because that would meant that I failed her. I also started drinking even though I promised myself I would never do that not after what my stepfather did to my mom. I didn’t want to end up like him, but I was weak it was the only thing that stayed the same after the time that passed. I still didn’t know how to get back home, I didn’t know if I still wanted to do that. I couldn’t bare the feeling of disappointment coming from my friends when they would saw me like this.

When the thoughts become too much I often headed to the bar, just like I was right now. I sat on the stool in front of the bartender drinking cheap beer and trying to forget about everything around me. The bar wasn’t much just some tables to sit at and the bar which I was currently occupying. It was placed in a shady neighborhood close to the abandoned building I was staying at, so the people here didn’t really care that I was too young to be even drinking.

After what felt like hours I sensed a presence behind me. It was somewhat familiar, I couldn’t really place it though. I shivered and looked back at the person standing too close for me to feel relaxed. Before I could even react I was dragged right into the dirty alley behind the bar and pressed down to the wall. The only thing that could be heard were heavy breathing and noises coming from the bar. My heart sped up as I saw the eyes from my dreams right in front of me, a warm hand covering my mouth so that I couldn’t scream.

“Good to see your not locked up, pretty boy” Dabi said, a smirk coming right onto his handsome face. I somehow felt the calmness wash over me as I held my gaze against his. 

“What do you want?” I said as soon as the hand left my mouth. I could see the amusement that found a way into his eyes, he was enjoying this and I wanted to punch him because of that. He stood even closer to me now his lips near my ear, a slightly warmer hand approaching my right side where the scar from the burn he gave me was located. He looked like a person who loved playing with his food.

“You know, you impressed me back in that alley” He whispered in my ear, the shiver was send down my spine. I didn’t know what he was trying to do, all I know was that he was damn good at it. 

Not looking away he took out his phone sending a quick text and soon after that just like the last time a purple wrap gate appeared behind us.

_______________________________________________________________________________

The kid didn’t even fight when I dragged him through the portal like he didn’t really care what’s gonna happened to him anymore. He stumbled only a little bit after going through the gate which was quite impressive looking back at the memory from my first travel by it. He quickly restored his balance and looked around. The place wasn’t anything special it was the old, dusty warehouse nothing like the bar we used to have back when All for one wasn’t locked up. His eyes widened as he noticed Toga sitting on one of the crates talking to Magne and Spinner. Twice and Compress nowhere to be seen. Handsy stood by the wall scratching his neck with Kurogiri by his side.

“And who do we have here?” The freak said as he walked closer to us with every step he took, leaving the shadows. The kid jumped a little bit when he heard the voice looking around for the source. Shigaraki didn’t wear his hands today which was good, we didn’t want to frighten the kid even more than he already is. He was very good at hiding it though his posture was full of confidence but if you look directly in his eyes you could see the fear going through him. It was still quite impressive if I’m being honest. 

“Don’t be a creep Shiggy” I said not looking in his direction but focusing on the boy instead. I don’t know why but I felt somehow drawn to the kid like I should protect him, even when I had a chance to kill him I didn’t really want to. And the warning I gave him that he should run before I stepped through the gate? I still don’t know why I did that, I should let him rot in a cell or be smiling and laughing at the sight of his burning body. Somewhat I didn’t want any of that which was really disturbing. When I finally looked at Shigaraki I could see a frown deepen on his face.

“That’s the new recruit?” He looked at me for confirmation as I nodded he started to examine the boy next to me. The kids gaze changed from scared to irritated and uncomfortable. He stared at me probably looking for the advice of how to react to that situation, well at least Shiggy didn’t attack him yet.

“Dude, don’t” He said while stepping away from Shigaraki, hands already searching through his pockets. While he was doing that the freak just glanced at him with interest, wicked smile coming onto his face.

I barely had a time to register what happened when Handsy jumped to attack the kid, of course he would do that I sighed and was about to stepped in to protect the boy when something weird happened. Tomura stopped midair shock written all over his face, I looked back at the boy who now had his hand folded into a fist, outstretched in front of him. 

“Don’t” He said and something dark crossed his expression. I smiled at him and the kid smirked, the nervousness long gone. 

“So Dabi, care to tell me what’s going on?” The silence overtook the room before I started laughing. “Because for what I see right now, you kidnapped me and the freak over there tried to kill me, which is not anything new but I had a really bad day” The kid said sounding bored.

“We wanted you to join the league”

__________________________________________________________________________

Okay I was not expecting this, I thought Dabi just wanted to finish the job and kill me or let his companions do it. I stayed silent and stared at him for a while, waiting for him to start laughing again. I didn’t know how to react when he didn’t.

“Wait , you’re serious?” I asked for confirmation. He nodded and smirked at me. I looked around me waiting for others to say anything against the idea. Only then I realized that I was still blocking this Shiggy’s guy moves. 

I quickly released my control over him, as soon as I did that he launched at me and I jumped back to avoid the attack coming my way. I took the pen out of my pocket and uncapped it reveling my bronze sword, a wide grin coming onto my face. When I was about to attack, the line of blue fire was sent by the floor separating us. We looked at Dabi’s bored expression scowling at him for stopping our fight.

“As much as I enjoy a good fight we were supposed to recruit him, not kill him”

“Dabi!” The blonde squealed, from somewhere behind us.“Don’t ruin the fun, I wanted to see them bleed!” The girl jumped from the crate she was sitting on and got closer to me, a knife in her hand. She studied me for a few second before she smiled and throw herself at me nearly causing us both to fall back on the ground. When we restored our balance she immediately started talking. 

“You’re cute! What’s your name? You would look pretty covered in blood! You know, red is my favorite color! Can I drink your blood?” I looked at Dabi searching for some kind of advice about how to deal with that situation, he wasn’t very helpful as he shook his head and smirked at me. Everyone else stayed quiet like they were used to her acting like this.

“Thanks…? Name’s Umino Musuko” The fire user looked at me with a raised eyebrow like he knew that it wasn’t true. ”And yeah I guess you can…” The girl looked a little bit shocked but it was quickly replaced with a wide grin. She got a better grip on her knife and took my wrist precisely cutting it open. As she admired the warm, red liquid coming from the wound, she licked her lips and started sucking the blood out of it. I looked mildly uncomfortable, Dabi must have seen this as he spoke.

“Okay Toga, that’s enough” I send a grateful look his way and smiled softly at him to what he just rolled his eyes. I sighed and used the water molecules from the air to heal the cut.

“How many quirks do you have?” I looked up from the wound I was healing, confusion written on my face.

“What do you mean?”

“For what I have seen you can manipulate water, get healed by it and you took control over Shigaraki not so long ago.” Dabi said, a hint of curiosity could be seen in his eyes. “You have more tricks up your sleeve?”

“I do.” I grinned but stayed silent after that.

He walked closer to me, hand under my chin as he lift it up so he could look me in the eyes. I shivered, but kept a playful smirk on my face. “Care to share with a group, pretty boy?”

“No, not really.” I said and took his hand from my chin, winking at him. “So about your offer before, about me joining the league…was it serious?” I didn’t know why I wanted him to say yes, I might not be a hero, but was I really that desperate to have people around me again to become a villain?

“Yes it was”

I immediately knew the answer to the previous question, yes…yes I was. “Then I’m in.”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Umino didn’t come often, only when he was needed. He always looked exhausted as if he never slept, searching for something that only he knew about. I didn’t ask, if someone knew how important secrets could be it would definitely be me, but I also knew that the secrets can be the worst burden. As days passed the kid grew closer with the group, everyone liked him…well besides Shigaraki but the freak didn’t like anyone. I still wasn’t sure how to feel about him.

Today we were out searching for new recruits that were worth something and killing the worthless. I did the killing mostly quick and without traces of the victims DNA, but the kid let himself have fun for time to time drowning his opponents, a dark grin crossing his face while he did that. I loved the way he played with his food, every time the dark expression come onto his face it send shiver down my spine. It felt good.

As we were at the entrance to another alley I thrown him against the wall, blocking him with my body, my hands on the both sides of his head. A playful smirk plastered on both of our faces. I moved my hand to place it on his cheek and trace a little scar under his eye with my finger. He took my hand away from his face, stepped closer so that his lips were close to my ear and started whispering.

“You do realize that I’m not gonna be your next boy toy right?” As he said it he pushed me away. I wanted to say something but we heard noises coming from behind us.  
When we looked in that direction we saw two thugs coming our way. I quickly activated my quirk seeing out of the corner of my eye as Umino did the same thing. One of them noticing my fire changed his skin into a metal and lunched at me, I didn’t know what the other one was doing but I knew that the kid could handle it on his own.  
I rolled away avoiding the blow when I heard a snap of fingers coming from my left side, I was dumbfounded when the order came next and both scumbags stopped in their tracks.

“Let’s go they gonna stay like that for a while.” Umino smirked when I looked his way and left the alley, when I came back to my senses I followed him in the direction of the warehouse. 

“What was that?” I asked as soon as I catch up to him.

”Just one more of my tricks, don’t worry about it, hot stuff” I glanced at him, the dark expression never leaving his face as we walked.

The warehouse was a mess when we got there if you could judge it by the massive hole in the wall, we looked at each other and nodded activating our quirks. Carefully, we went inside and we could see the rest of league members excluding Magne, Twice and Compress discussing something over a pool of blood it would be a quite disturbing sight if it wasn’t for the character of our group. As we didn’t see anything suspicious we deactivated our powers and walked to our companions to try and ask what happened.

“What’s going on Shiggy?” I asked our leader. The look on faces of the others told me that it wasn’t anything good. 

“We were attacked.” Tomura said peacefully but a hint of fury could be heard in his voice. ”Twice got Compress to the Doctor to patch him up and prepare him a new arm.” As soon as I heard that I wanted to scream. I couldn’t believe it, I left those idiots for a moment and Compress doesn’t have an arm! I was pissed, the league might not be my main goal, but I’ll be damned if I let the bastard responsible for this live. The kid next to me looked just as furious as I felt and I wanted to burn this whole building to the ground.

“What about Magne, where is she?” Shigaraki just looked at the pool of blood with a spark of anger in his eyes. We understood immediately, a fury was boiling inside me even more and I had a hard time controlling my quirk.

“No…” Umino’s voice broke the silence brought by the answer to the previous question. His voice sounded broken, anger in his eyes was replaced by sadness. He turn on his heel and left the warehouse through the hole in the wall not looking back.

The hours passed as I waited for the kid to come back to the base with my back against the wall near the doors. When he finally did he was covered in blood and sweat, his navy blue shirt ruined and his black jeans ripped even more than before. I grabbed him by the arm, it didn’t do anything to make him stop he just shook it away and continue to walk away from me. 

“Where were you?” I asked trying to gain at least some reaction from him. The boy stopped in his tracks and without looking back answered my question.  
“I needed to cool down” He said and walked away only to stop again. “Oh and tell Shigaraki I want to be there to end the bastard who did this” He looked at me with a wicked smile and was gone with the last final step.

____________________________________________________________________________

Me, Dabi and Compress were locked in the back of a truck with Spinner behind the wheel and Shigaraki on the roof waiting for the police escort that was supposed to take Overhaul to the Tocodana Villain Hospital to treat his wounds. Compress was talking to Toga over the phone, she was the one who gave us a place the scumbag was gonna be escorted to and the fastest way to get there. As we heard the sirens got closer the doors flew open reviling one police car and the goal of our mission, the car transporting Kai Chisaki. 

“In shogi, the point is to get the king, right?” Shigaraki asked from the roof. I didn’t really know what he was talking about so I stayed silent as Dabi looked up and answered.

“It’s not that simple”

As the magician kept talking to Toga the police officer noticed us and started yelling something I couldn’t quite hear. Our truck began to agitate and Dabi screamed at Spinner something about being motion sick to which the other villain murmured to himself about some guy named Stain and how it was against his will to attack the police.

“It’s a necessary sacrifice, Spinner. I’m counting on you to drive!” Tomura yelled as the fire user shot his flames in the direction of the police car, the flames died down and the car still stood which was strange considering the temperature of Dabi’s flames it should have been liquid by now. The hero leaned out of the car soon after the attack when Shigaraki saw him he told Spinner to slow down and jumped at the driving car only to be stopped midair by the sand coming from the hero’s hand knowing that leader’s power would do nothing against it.

Compress took it as a sign and drop one of his marbles in front of the vehicle releasing a big rock knocking over the car. Tomura jumped at the van transporting the prisoner and broke the window taking the wheel and knocking it over just like the other one. As we stepped out of the driving truck the hero brought our attention as he jumped out of the car with the unconscious police officer in his arms.

“That’s right. Heroes end up prioritizing innocent lives” Dabi said and activated his quirk allowing blue flames to dance above both of his hands.

“Recently, burnt corpses and ashes were found in various places, I guess this is your doing?” The sand hero started speaking his voice full of sorrow.

“Oh, are people talking about me?” He said. “That makes me happy.” He smirked and looked at me as I smiled and gestured for him to finish the job.

The hero used his quirk yelling “Have you ever thought about the families of those you murdered in cold blood?!” while trying to attack the villain who immediately reacted firing his flames at the men in front of him. The magician throw one of his marbles from behind trapping the hero in it.

“Sand doesn’t burn, does it?” Compress said walking towards us.

“From what it looked like, he could only transform his upper body into sand so he’s probably dead anyway.” Dabi answered.

As we took care of the hero, we walked in Shigaraki’s direction who just successfully dragged Overhaul out of the police car. 

“Who’s going to be the next leader again?” The head of the league asked.

“Did you come to kill me?” Chisaki said instead of answering the previous question.

“No, I thought of what you’d hate the most.” Shigaraki replied, hands behind his back. “I hate you.” Tomura took his father’s hand off his face and the magician next to me followed quickly taking off his own mask while taking a part of Overhaul’s arm and hiding it into one of his marbles. “Your too full of yourself” All for one’s successor continued his speech like nothing have happened at the same time taking out a box out of his coat. 

“There are two boxes here. Which one is the finished product?” Our leader asked as Chisaki started protesting. “ You know what, Overhaul?” He continued, hiding the box in one of his pockets. “ A person who erases people’s quirks shouldn’t depend on their own quirk, right?” He said and reached for Shie Hassaikai leader’s arm with all of his five fingers to use his own power. When it spread high enough Tomura kneeled next to him and took out a knife cutting his arm off exactly where the decay had ended so it didn’t had a chance of killing him.

“Now you’re just a powerless, helpless, quirkless loser. And the fruits of all that effort you spent are now mine!” Shigaraki said grinning maniacally. “You don’t even have a thumb to suck on!” He laughed and begin to walk away, Dabi and Compress following closely behind him.

“You coming, pretty boy?” The fire user asked when I didn’t follow.

They looked back towards me as I kneeled next to Overhaul’s head and started using the mist to fulfill my idea. I focused on some of my worst memories and put two of my fingers on Chisaki’s forehead so his mind would play it on loop, forever until his bitter end. When I finished I snapped my fingers and immediately after that heard his miserable screams. I grinned, stood up and begin to walk back to my companions who looked at me shocked, it was quite fun to watch.

“What did you do?” Shigaraki asked a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

“Just showed him some of my memories and played it on loop.” I said and started laughing, thinking of the interrogation that’s gonna happened when we get back to our base.

“Come on guys, backup is on their way we need to go” Spinner said from the truck that we arrived in and drove us back to the warehouse.

Our attack on Overhaul’s escort was played on every news channel I could find they couldn’t stop talking about a new league member to which I was flattered, but besides that the following days were quiet. 

Two weeks after that I was waiting in front of the bar for Dabi to show up. I was leaning on the side of the building with closed eyes listening to the noises around me. As I heard footsteps I opened my eyes to look in the direction they were coming from when I saw the fire user I smiled and waited for him to come closer. Before he was able to do that I heard a shuffling on the roof of the building next to the bar and a sound of arrow being shot my way. I gestured for Dabi to stop he listened, but was a little confused at my actions. I didn’t have a chance to explain it to him as I caught a silver arrow in front of my chest. I took a closer look at the arrow and recognize it immediately.

“You can come out of the shadows now, dear cousin.” I said, seeing the villain out of the corner of my eye confused even more than before after hearing my words. As soon as I finished speaking the dark figure with a silver circlet in her short dark hair jumped down into the alley, kneeling in front of me before she stood up and looked at me with shock and disgrace. She wore a black t-shirt with little Barbie doll who had an arrow pierced through her skull and the words 'Death to Barbie' written above it. On top of that she had black leather jacket, ripped black jeans and combat boots in the same color. The bracelet always present on her wrist and skull earrings hanging from her ears. She also had a quiver full of arrows in the color of the moonlight on her back and was holding a silver bow in her left hand.

“So it was you.” She said her voice full of disappointment. “I couldn’t believe it at first, that your alive and with a group of villains on top of that, but I guess I don’t have any other choice than to believe it now” She continued.

“It’s good to see you too.” I said and waved at Dabi that it was safe for him to come closer. “Still a lieutenant I see.” I gestured to her circlet as the fire user stepped and stood next to me, curiosity in his eyes.

She studied him and looked like she wanted to punch him in the face.”What happened to you, Per….”

“Don’t use that name ever again cousin dearest, that boy died a long time ago in the pit with her.” I said stopping her immediately, my voice full of poison. The men next to me raised his eyebrow and looked at me intrigued by my reaction.

“She died then” was the only thing she said as her eyes started tearing up when she looked at me with sadness and pity. I felt angry because of that, I didn’t need pity.

“Yes, Thalia she died in my arms because I wasn’t strong enough!” I yelled at her which only caused the anger to pass through her sad expression. “You don’t know what it’s like!”

“Don’t…” She whispered.

“Don’t what, Thalia?” I continued yelling at her. “She died because of me! You didn’t have to see as the last spark of life left her eyes!”

“She was my friend too!” The lieutenant shouted back. Both of us quickly forgot about Dabi standing next to me as we kept yelling at each other, changing the language to Greek. 

We stayed like that for a long time judging and blaming one another it felt like hours have passed. Suddenly I could feel a warm hand grabbing me by the arm and bringing me back to reality. I stopped yelling and stared at his ocean blue eyes, calmness overtook me immediately.

“Whatever.” I said ending the fight with my cousin and began to walk away with the fire user by my side.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” She shouted at me and let out a growl taking the arrow out of the quiver on her back as she aimed at me with her weapon. Seeing as I kept walking she added. “If you pull something like attacking the police escort ever again, I will haunt you down. I promise you that, dear cousin.” 

I could hear her climbing back on the roof, her footsteps fading with every step she took. As the anger left my body I stopped walking and laid my back against the wall, taking a deep breath. 

“What was that all about?” I looked up at the villain who had worn his usual bored expression, but if you look close enough you could see a concern showing in his eyes.  
“Just the past” I sighed, pushed myself off of the wall and started walking away again. Noticing that Dabi took my hand in order to stop me. I looked back and held my gaze against his, trying to calm myself down. He placed his warm hand on my cheek and I could see him starring at my lips.

______________________________________________________________________________

I was walking down the halls of U.A as fast as I could without alarming the students heading straight to my office. I finally was able to get my paws on the file I was looking for so long in order to help Tsukauchi-san with his case. The boy he was interrogating few months ago could be seen on the news with a group of villains by his side, it wasn’t a good information and I knew I needed to take a look at this file as quickly as I could. The documents were very hard to find which was why it took me so long to get them. As I begin to search through it I stopped when I found a name of who we were dealing with. The shiver went down my spine as I said his name out loud.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Wanna talk about it, pretty boy?” He whispered as he closed the distance and allowed our foreheads to touch. I stared into his ocean blue eyes trying to see myself in them, when I found what I was looking for I clashed our lips together in a quick kiss, deciding to tell him more.

“What should I start with, hot stuff?” I asked smirking.

“Maybe your real name?” He whispered while tracing his finger on the little scar under my eye.

“It’s…Percy” I swallowed and tried once more. “Percy Jackson” 

The name echoed in two places at the same time once said with sentiment while the other with horror of what’s to come.


End file.
